


Tell Me Your Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor really should know better than to tease Yuuri.





	Tell Me Your Fantasy

Yuuri’s bed is too small for two people, but he and Victor are cuddled close enough together that they’re able to make it work. Normally they wouldn’t share Yuuri’s bed, but with the impending move back to Russia, all of Victor’s things have been packed up and his room is once again a banquet room.

No amount of squishing is going to make the bed big enough for two grown men and a large poodle, though, so poor Makkachin is left to following Mari around and hoping that she finds it in her heart to let him sleep on her bed. 

Yuuri finds it a bit strange, having grown used to the feeling of a dog curled up next to him while he sleeps. Victor, on the other hand, seems intent on making the most of their Makkachin-less time. He’s got his front pressed close up against Yuuri’s back and he’s trying—and failing—to be subtle with the occasional movement of his hips.

It’s very clear that he doesn’t realise just how serious Yuuri is about not having sex while they’re staying with his family. There are no walls thick enough to make Yuuri okay with the idea of doing it while his parents are _right there_.

The longer Yuuri goes without chastising him, the bolder Victor gets. He slips a hand under Yuuri’s sleep shirt, running it over his stomach. Yuuri is about to tell Victor off and make him sleep on a futon, when he feels hot breath against his ear. He tenses slightly, waiting to see what Victor will do next.

“I’ve been wondering about your posters, Yuuri,” Victor whispers, “All those pictures of me on your walls.”

Yuuri can feel his face heating up. He doesn’t think he will ever not be embarrassed about his substantial collection of Victor Nikiforov posters.

“Did you think about me?” Victor moves his hand so he’s gripping Yuuri’s hip, like he’s worried Yuuri’s going to shift away.

“Of course I did.” Yuuri replies, completely honest.  

_“But not in the way you’re thinking”_ he doesn’t add.

Victor was his idol, his inspiration. Victor already knows all that. He’s asking if Yuuri, eyes glued to a picture of Victor, touched himself. If he imagined Victor’s hands in place of his own.  Yuuri doesn’t answer that question.

There’s a sharp intake of breath. Clearly, Victor didn’t expect Yuuri to answer his question so easily. He only hesitates for a moment before pressing on.

“Tell me. I want to know all about my Yuuri’s fantasies.”

Yuuri shifts in Victor’s arms, twisting so they’re facing one another. He knows he’s going to end up feeling even more embarrassed, but Yuuri still forces himself to meet Victor’s eyes.

“I’d always dreamed about skating on the same ice as you, you know.”

Victor nods, because he does know. And though it’s not exactly what younger Yuuri had imagined, they actually spend most days skating on the same ice.

“Sometimes I’d look at the posters and just imagine what it would be like to share the podium with you.”

Yuuri looks down and smiles at this. It’s a little silly, but it’s still a dream of his and the thought makes him feel warm and happy. Even more so now that he really feels like it’s within his reach. 

“This isn’t very sexy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri can practically hear the pout in Victor’s voice. When Yuuri raises his eyes he sees that Victor is attempting his upset coach face. He never quite manages to look upset, instead looking kind of like a parent who knows they should be reprimanding their child but is too amused by their child’s actions to do so.

Yuuri makes a shushing noise and brings a finger up to Victor’s lips. He lets Victor place a quick kiss on the pad of his finger, but moves it away before Victor can do anything more.

“You told me to tell you what I thought about.”

“I did,” Victor grudgingly agrees. He’s doing his best to sound unimpressed, but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips betrays him.

“I’d think about how you’d smile at me,” Victor’s smile grows, and while it’s not the full, brilliant smile that’s Yuuri’s favourite, it’s still real, and far more beautiful than any smile Yuuri had ever imagined Victor bestowing on him. “Mmm, yeah like that. And you’d pick out some small part of my program—some detail in the footwork or my entry into a jump, something you’d miss if you weren’t really, really watching—and you’d tell me how good it was.”

Victor’s smile falters, and he seems to become a little serious.  

“Of course I’d be watching. How could you think that I would ever take my eyes off you?” he says, and it’s half joking, half a reminder that Yuuri never needs to worry about Victor looking away from him. Yuuri doesn’t need the reminder. It’s one of the few things he’s sure of.

Yuuri laughs.

“You didn’t even know who I was, Victor.”

Victor buries his face in Yuuri’s neck and murmurs against his skin.

“Please Yuuri, don’t remind me of that dark time in my life.”

Yuuri’s presses a kiss to Victor’s hair, but doesn’t otherwise respond to Victor’s ridiculous words. They’re silent for a while, content to just lie with one another. When Victor breaks the silence, it’s clear that he’s moved on from his tragic remembrance of a life before Yuuri.   

“You know, Yuuri, I don’t have any posters of you. Maybe I should start a collection.”

“Please no.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's a tag for the posters  
> of course there's a tag for the posters
> 
> maybe one day I will write something longer and with an actual plot  
> obviously today is not that day


End file.
